User blog:John Breasly/An Address from the "King"
To those who still remain loyal, and those who have respect enough to read from their once-upon-a-time monarch, There are many things I'd like to address. First, I will address those who gave Britain strength in their final days. Next, I will address the beginnings of Britain, and those who pursued it to the end. Lastly, I will speak of Britain today, and what shall happen in the following weeks. #''Goldtimbers. You were one man I could always respect, always look up to, and always ask for help. You turned Britain away from an ugly warmonger's cloak, and gave us a face of cheeriness, unending loyalty, and unity. It was you, who in the end, who ended our unity. The people followed me for what I was... a figurehead. Yes, I made the important decisions, but you ran the "day to day" business, and there was nothing more I knew I could ask of you. I believed in you, you were the one who inspired our people. You were the "glue." But without glue, everything falls apart, as it did here. Your men fled to a man on the same side, yet they nonetheless stayed on the British side. You resigned, and went to L.E.G.I.O.N. They resigned and followed. There is nothing more for me to say to the one person I looked up to on this game, than: I am dissappointed.'' #Captain Andrew. Lord Mallace. We have certainly been through a lot. Not as much as, say, Garland or Macmorgan, but certainly through a lot. I watched you spark a rebellion against me, and I was amazed at your courage to do so. I gave you a second chance because your rebellion earned you my respect. You were the Chancellor of the Exchequer for most of your time in office.... even Prime Minister for a few days. You were one of the highest ranking people in Britain. And you were wise enough to save your own rear end when Goldtimbers resigned. Little did you think of Britain and her people, only yourself. You have become Daggersteel's "puppet," I regretfully say, and after last night's show, I do not believe I can ever look at you the same way. #Blastshot. One of the four men, recently downgraded to three, I can trust to always be loyal. You were there in Britain's first days. You are older than most players here, even if they can't admit it. We have gone through thick and thin together, and I can only say.... thank you for everything. You have been a true friend, advisor, and fighter through everything. Thank you so very much. #''Daggersteel... you had it all. Literally, I had given you everything I could. Ever since you were a lieutenant, I fought against any actions that others held against you... and there were many complaints. You abandoned Britain more than once, before finally returning and proving yourself to me. You let the power get to your head, and denied it outright when it was keenly pointed out by your superiors. However, we put up with it, because, and I quote (from Mr. Mallace) "We need to kiss Sven's ass, it's all we've got." And we did just that. Your ego grew beyond your sense, and you left. You talked of "no respect" and "no appreciation," yet, when fighting, you utterly refused to accept praise. It is not my fault if I did as you wished, and did not praise you for "doing your job." You act as though I drove you out of England; it was your ego that drove you out, not I.'' #Coaleaston. We may have our differences, but you can get things done. You kept the troops organized when others could not. You were there for an un-bias, absolute report when I required it. There is nothing I appreciate more than I man like you, who performs flawlessly, get's the job done, and is awaiting orders without question. #Last, but certainly not least, is the man who you all despise for his ruthless brilliance, Mr. Redbeard. No matter where we stood, Samuel, you were always there, willing to back me up. You are one of the few who's loyalty never wavered, one of the few who knew how to lead. We were side by side when the Leon lost the Company's grips, and we've been there since. I have not often shown it, but I am extremely proud to see a man like you at my side. I have often been questioned as to why I am king. I am told I am effortless, weak, and power-crazed. To this I answer: If I were such a bad king, I wouldn't be one. Yes, I'm an angry, screaming madman. Not only do I play my role, but it is often how I let my anger out. People assume that because I'm angry, I don't care. It is safe to say that there are two of Pirates Online who can ever say "John I know how you feel." Those would be: Macmorgan, and Wright. So, as I delve into the mysterious beginnings of Britain, you must bear with an old man's ramblings. October of 2010. I approach Duchess, and state "I wish to rule something.... I am a large fan of the British, do you think I could become the King of England?" Soon, she had gotten most of the roleplaying community to recognize me as king. Thus began my adventure. Having been in Viceroyalty Co., a guild equal in size to The Paradox, I had followers. I discovered this wiki months later, when I had a small army. Being made of mostly pirates at the time, I recieved little recognition. Finally, after a long while of work, people believed me. I began my own guild, soon enough. Mcroberts was angry his followers had left him, but stayed loyal. By this time, Pearson was my enemy, and the wars started. During all this was the "Leon drama." And, that's really jhe beginning of England until March 2011... that's where history starts acknowledging me. I cannot go into details, for lack of time, but I was once online every day, building my empire. I had countless allies. It was only over the summer that my inactivity increased.... Over the summer. That's the beginning of the end. I was often inactive due to fear of Pearson. I cannot tell you how many times I cried myself to sleep because of the crap he gave me. My hatred surpassed my self-control, and I was bent on destroying him, no matter how well I hid it. But it is hate that ruins all things. And it was hate that toppled Spain.... and England in the process. There is none who can carry the weight of the blame beyond myself. Category:Blog posts